thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nameless One (character)
The Nameless One is a Nameless who serves The Unnamed Child. In The Vent Verse Old Life and First Death Prior to becoming a nameless, The Nameless One ran a blog known as The Vent. There, he posted some insight into his life, presenting himself as a loner of sorts without many close friends. During the events of the blog, he met one of his friends; a woman targeted by The Unnamed Child. Shortly after, the Unnamed Child finished with the woman, leaving her as a Wanderer and turned her into a Nameless. From there, The Unnamed Child began to target The Nameless One, using her charms to slowly gain control of him and all around ruin his life. At the end of the blog, it can be assumed that she left and the author began searching for her; now a Wanderer. Through an unknown series of events, The Nameless One later appeared in Hidden Triumphant, still searching for The Unnamed Child when he encounters his former friend, Paradoxical Machinations. Taking pity on The Nameless One's situation, Paradoxical Machinations mercy killed him. This event, combined with his own traumatic misadventures, seemed to drive the runner to suicide, allowing him to embrace the Archangel. Resurrection Through unknown means, The Nameless One found himself ressurected as a nameless; all mentions of his name erased from his former blog. At this point, he began Graveyard Tales as his new blog. Shortly after finding himself ressurected, he was instructed by The Unnamed Child to free the nameless woman seen earlier in The Vent from jail. Enlisting help from the local Campers, The Nameless One succeeded; although it is not known what happened to the woman afterwards. In exchange for the Camper's help, The Nameless One infected the water supply of the local school with EAT, turning a good number of children into Campers. However, by luring a group of Wanderers into the area, The Nameless One was able to take advantage of the obsessions brought on by ingesting EAT. Instead the children became Wanderers themselves, obsessed with finding The Unnamed Child. Shortly after these events, The Nameless One found his account suddenly hacked by a Thoughtborn, and he was presumably cut off from all technology for an extended period of time. Second Death Taking advantage of the vulnerability of The Nameless One, the Archangel sought to teach The Unnamed Child a lesson about playing with his territory of the afterlife; sending PM (now an Apostle) to kill the Nameless. Shortly afterwards, The Nameless One managed to get onto his blog; creating one final post detailing that he would proudly die in service of his mistress. From there, he met his former friend in combat. At some point in the battle, PM gained the upper hand; decapitating the nameless with his own weapon and killed him for a second time. Fear Mythos: The RPG The Nameless One is a mini-boss encountered in the Fear Mythos RPG. He is located in the second part of the Empty City, where he is found guarding The Unnamed Child. In order to reach him, the heroes must solve a puzzle based on chess, in reference to his preferred game. Upon reaching him, The Nameless One states that he will not allow the heroes to advance any further and enters combat. After his defeat, he will vanish and the player is free to face The Unnamed Child. Chess Motif The Nameless One seems to greatly enjoy chess. He makes several analogies while blogging, and challenged Dr. Malice to The Not So Grand Game, a game of chess with very high stakes. Gallery Nameless Anime.png|Created through Mega Anime Avatar Creator by Acelegin Category:Characters Category:Nameless Category:The Vent (Graveyard Tales)